The New Puppet Master
by Punk19
Summary: A woman is the new puppet master, and she doesn't know how to react.
1. Chapter 1

Nails, bolts and shards of some type of steel littered the table, standing alongside was the panting form of an old man smiling at the beginings of, probably, his last puppet. Hanging on a hook was a black fedora, newly stetched, and a trench coat with black lining. Little black shoes sat beneath these, waiting for the little feet that they would call their owner. The old man had short cropped white hair and wise old blue eyes. He wore suspenders that kept his brown pants up and a white button shirt. His left black shoe tapped up and down, beating a tatto onto the floor.

"He says this will be our leader."  
"I already like what I see."

Bending over his almost complete creation, the old man finished the face. The mouth was moveable, able to consume food and drink, and the eyes weren't eyes at all but tiny sharp spikes. One arm ended in a sharp silver knife and the other ended in a silver hook. Gently picking the puppet up, the old man clothed it and then sat it down in a silver chair. He chanted a few words, then the puppet slowly moved his left arm.

"You are Blade, the leader and protector of the rest of the puppets." Andre Toulon beamed with satisfaction. "Happy birthday."

Finding his legs strong, Blade stood up for the first time. He wobbled a little then too his first step. He was strong, he was supreme, and he was alive. He ran to the edge of the table and almost fell over, hadn't he of seen the sheer drop to the trash can below. The other puppets watched with awe, they felt love towards this puppet. Turning around, he and they met eye to eye. They stared at each other for the longest time and then embraced in a huge group hug.

"Blade, this is Tunneler," Andre introduced.

Tunneler wore a green top and bottum Nazi uniform with little gold medals and tags that glistened and gleamed off of Blade's face. He wore black shoes, and had a solem, almost saddening look to his face. Both of his eyes were black, black as night, and his mouth stayed the same. That didn't stop him from giving Blade one more tight hug and try as he might he gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"And this is Leechwoman and Pinhead." Andre continued.

Leechwoman was a beautiful black headed puppet with lovely eyes, her mouth was painted pink and she wore a pink dress with no shoes. Her dainty arms and legs didn't look as if they could hold her weight. Pinhead, on the other hand, was totally the opposite. His huge shoulders and arms gave way to a slender waist and legs. He had a tough face, with beady black eyes and a half smile for a mouth. Both hugged and kissed Blade, and he kissed them back.

"There may be another joining your little family Blade," Andre sighed. "you will love him dearly like a big brother should."

**Fifty-Nine Years Later**

Angela Irene, a lovely red head with emerald green eyes, walked between the stalls of the fair with dignity. She had fifty dollars well hidden inside her purse and she meant to spend it well. The county fair smelled of buttered popcorn, artificially colored cotton candy and animal manure from the stalls in the Petting Zoo. She had visited the zoo twice today, she just couldn't stop looking at the newborn lambs and the little pony with her foal pressed against her side. She'd gone into two stalls since then, she had another stall to go to before heading home. It was the stall owned by Harry Fjorde, and the flyer that had come in with the afternoon mail had said that he was selling antique collectible dolls and puppets.

"Hello miss," Harry said, he was stuffing a puppet back into a trunk behind the counter. "what would you like to see?"

Angela didn't answer, she was too engulfed in looking at the rows of beautifully dressed dolls lined up alongside a rack of Ventriloquist Dummies. Harry Fjorde was a young thirty-three year old with dull greyish blue eyes and shaggy brown hair. He was wearing a white shirt, untucked, and a pair of torn blue jeaned shorts. He was missing the pinky on his left hand, probably from a fight at the local bar.

"Do you have any puppets?" Angela asked.  
"No I don't..." Harry answered quickly, almost fearfully.  
"What about that one puppet you stuffed under your counter?" Angela asked.

Angela wasn't one to pry answers from others, but she knew that Harry had a few puppets. It was a sixth sense, like an instint, of which she'd found out that she had when she was five years old. Harry sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win, and pulled out a puppet with a black coat and hat. Angela took one glance and fell in love.

"He's a nice puppet." Angela cooed.  
"Yes, nice and dangerous." Harry hissed.  
"Dangerous?" Angela repeated. "Because of the knife?"  
"Miss, I will sell you any doll in this tent," Harry said slowly while clearing his throat. "but I'm sure you don't want this one."  
"How much for him?" Angela asked, totally ignoring Harry's words of caution.  
"He comes with a bunch of other," Harry sighed. "dirt cheap."  
"How cheap?" Angela asked.  
"Twenty dollars for the lot and extras." Harry bellowed. "No more, no less."  
"I'll take them," Angela announced. "may I see the others?"

Placing the puppet on the counter, Harry allowed Angela to walk around to the other side. Sitting on the floor was a half open trunk, pulling the trunk the rest of the way open Angela exclaimed out loud. On one side was three puppets. All male, one was wearing a Nazi uniform with rusty tags and metals, the top of his head was like a top and it was just as rusty. Sitting beside him was a large puppet wearing a red sweater and black pants. He had huge shoulders, but his head was tiny. Beside him was a puppet with only one hand. This puppet wore a green hunting coat and black pants and boots, his head was covered in dust and rust.

The other side was covered in red, blue and yellow fabric, and two more puppets sat inside a little box surrounded by sparkly graffiti. The one closest to her looked like a cowboy, he was dressed in blue jeans, brown boots and spurs with a brown stetson hat. His brown vest had a hole in the side and he had six little hollisters for his six guns. Amazingly he had six arms. The puppet alongside him was dressed in a red and purple velvet suit with yellow dots and sparkles. He was frowning, as if he missed the sun. On his feet were yellow belled shoes, and he wore a red and purple belled hat with yellow sparkles. Below them were rows of books.

"They are all wonderful." Angela whispered in a choking voice.  
"Yes, the trunk and books go along with them." Harry said slowly. "I also have a few more books for you."  
"How much?" Angela asked, she wanted everything she could get her hands on in this tent.  
"Free, the extra books are free." Harry said. "Please wait outside, I'll be right back."

The bladed puppet was still sitting on the counter, Angela could feel his icy cold stare and his hatred towards her. Shaking herself as if she had couold a cold, she told herself that he was just a puppet and was just asking himself in his little puppet mind who she was. Sounds of banging came from outside, then Harry came back in and hefted a sack of fifty or so books to the counter. Angela reached into her purse and pulled out twenty-two dollars, the extra dollars were for the tax that would be added to the original cost.

"If you'll come back in fifteen minutes with your car, I'll help you load them up." Harry offered.  
"That is so very kind of you," Angela said. "thank you very much."  
"You're welcome very much." Harry called behind his shoulder.

Angela made an entire circuit of the fair, in all it took her more than fifteen minutes, more like thirty, and she was worried that Harry might have changed his mind and had sold the puppets and their trunk to someone else. She went to the parking lot and climbed into her red Jeep, starting the engine, she drove it into the fair and backed it up to about two steps from Harry's tent. He was waiting for her with the trunk and the bag of books.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Angela apologized. "you can lose track of the time in this place."  
"Don't we all know it." Harry laughed. "Don't think about it another second."

It took all of Harry's strength to lift the trunk into the back of Angela's Jeep, she felt really bad because she had done nothing but watch. He pushed the books in tightly behind the trunk and then limped back into the tent. Thinking he was done with her, Angela climbed into her Jeep and started the engine. Harry rushed out screaming.

"Hey, don't forget this guy." Harry gasped. "He likes to travel in style."  
"I bet he does, thank you." Angela said.  
"Have a nice day ma'am." Harry beamed. "Hope to hear from you again."

Angela drove down the highway, the radio wasn't on and it was quiet. She bobbed her head to nothing, and she tapped the wheel to nothing. About a mile from her house the radio was turned on. It surprised, not scared as many would say, her and she pulled to the side of the road. She looked to her left and saw that the bladed puppet was looking directly at her.

"Get a grip girl," Angela scolded herself. "he probably moved when we pulled over."

Driving the rest of the way home, Angela found herself glancing at the radio and back to the puppet sitting beside her more than once. When she reached her driveway, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her house wasn't big, nor was in small, in any standards. It was one story with three bedrooms and one bathroom. Enough for one person to live in. The outside was painted blue with white shingles and shudders and flowers bobbed in the air. Sighing to herself, Angela carried the bladed puppet inside first. Then she came back outside and brought in the books. The trunk was harder than it looked, she had to drag it through the door on her own. Once inside, Angela collapsed on the couch, the trunk lay beneath her feet.

"Hi Dee, how's it going?" Angela asked a hour later. She was on the phone, with her neighbor Diane. She called Diane Dee.  
"I'm so bored," Diane moaned. "Glad you called, what was that you dragged in earlier today?"  
"Oh it was a trunk full of antique puppets." Angela replied happily.  
"Oh, that's good." Diane giggled. "Because I was about to call the police."  
"No, there was no body in the trunk." Angela said, the microwave beeped off.  
"Sounds like you called me at dinner time." Diane sighed.  
"Yep, I'll just place it on the table and continue talking." Angela said, she did just as she had said.

Angela talked for about twenty more minutes then hung up, she walked back to the table and was pulling her chair up when she noticed that she had a visitor. The bladed puppet was sitting right infront of her, staring her down, and it scared her. What scared her even more was seeing that half of her rib was missing. Slowly pushing the chair from the table, she picked up the puppet and carried him to the bookcase.

An hour before she had placed each puppet, standing up at attention, on the bookcase. Infront of each puppet was a piece of paper with their name on it. The bladed puppet's paper name was lying on the floor, as was the cowboy and the big puppet's. Placing the puppet she was holding back were he had been an hour ago, Angela bent down and picked up the papers. She replaced them and then went back to her dinner.

"Either I have a mouse in my house or I am losing it." Angela thought aloud.

Just as she was about to sit down the phone rang, with a sigh she stood up and answered it. At first she thought it might be Diane, but when she answered she found out wrong. It was her other neighbor, Ralph. Ralph was the ex husband of Diane, he and she had divorced years ago and had had three children, all girls. All three girls lived with their grandparents in Chicago.

"Hi Ralph what a surprise." Angela exclaimed.  
"Who did you kill?" Ralph asked.  
"Huh, oh the trunk." Angela stuttered. "It wasn't a body."  
"Well what was in it, looked heavy from what I saw." Ralph giggled.  
"It was full of puppets," Angela beamed. "I bought them at the fair."  
"How much were they?" Ralph asked.  
"Twenty dollars," Angela sighed. "the guy seemed to be really eager to get rid of them."  
"I bet they have their own room." Ralph giggled.  
"No, but they have their own place to stand." Angela replied. "I stood them up on my bookcase."

Angela talked with Ralph for ten minutes about puppets and dolls. Ralph, although he didn't look the type, was very interested in the hobby. He had a basement full of Cabbage Patch and action figures. Diane had begged him to get rid of them in their marriage but he hadn't, in fact that was the reason why they separated. It seemed that he cared more for the dolls than he did his own family. He stayed down in the basement half of the day, polishing and playing with his dolls and toys.

"It's about time, my dinner is getting col..." Angela started but stopped. Angela stopped and stared at the puppet infront of her. Once again she was missing some of her rib, it was almost gone. Sighing in anger, she stood up and grabbed the puppet roughly by the waist. She replaced him back where he was suppost to go along with his paper name and then hid herself. She was curious, more scared yet curious all the same. She didn't have to wait long, kneeling down beside the hallway closet, before she saw what was happening.

Walking up to the table, climbing one of the chairs and sitting himself infront of her almost cold TV dinner, the bladed puppet ate the rest of the rib and started in on her potatoes. He scooped the potatoes up in his knife and slowly licked them from it, she heard him moan in satisfaction. Before he could start in on her brownie she shot up. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I cannot believe it." Angela exclaimed. "I must be dreaming."

The bladed puppet turned around, he spilled drops of potatoe on the table top and hissed. Angela pressed herself into the wall, as if she wanted to disappear, and breathed in slowly. The puppets eyes shot out, they were spikes, and he pointed at her and then the almost empty dinner dish. She took the hint, he was still hungry, and rushed over to the fridge. She took out a pizza and heated that up. When she placed it infront of the puppet, he snarled. Backing away, she watched as he, at first, just poked at the food. After a few seconds he took a little nibble and found that he liked it. The pizza was gone in five minutes, and when he looked at her she noticed that he was content. Slowly, very slowly, she walked towards him and stretched her hand out towards him. Before she could touch him, he drew blood with a hiss.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Angela asked. "Dumb question, get a grip Angel this is a puppet and he cannot talk."  
"On the contrare I can."

With a scream Angela fell backa nd crawled, the bladed puppet jumped off the table and walked towards her. Angela reached for a knife and brandished it at him, as if the knife was her only life line. The bladed puppet laughed and rushed towards her. She tried to cut into his arm, but with a swipe ofm his knife hers was gone. The puppet was now staring at her, eye to eye, and he wasn't breathing hard at all.

"Wake my friends." the bladed puppet ordered.  
"What?" Angela asked fearfully. "What friends?"  
"The other puppets." the puppet hissed.  
"With what?" Angela squeaked.  
"Silly girl, there's a box full of green liquid," the puppet explained non-to-kindly. "take some of it and wake my friends now."

Angela did as she was told and woke the others. The first one she woke up was the cowboy, who's name was Six-Shooter. He looked around then drew out his guns. If Angela hadn't of ducked down he would have shot her point blank in the nose. The other two puppets did the same. One puppet, named Torch, almost burned her hand and the other puppet, who's name was Tunneler, whirled his drill-like head at her fingers when she attempted to touch him.

The next puppet to wake up, his name was Pinhead, was much nicer. At first he just stared at her, then he raised his hand up and she was allowed to shake it. She was even allowed to hug him tight. The next, and last, puppet to be woken up was the sweetest of them all. Jester, the puppet wearing the red and purple velvet suit, at first gawked at her. Then he rushed and gave her a deep hug and a long kiss.

"Blade, Six-Shooter, Tunneler and Torch will take some time to get use to you." Pinhead said.  
"They don't trust humans," Jester explained. "especially after what happened..."  
"Jester, quiet." Blade snarled.  
"What happened?" Angela asked.  
"Here, call this person." Pinhead said, he stretched his hand out and gave Angela a piece of paper with a girls phone number on it. At first she was reluctant, but then again she wanted to know what was wrong. She walked towards the phone and dialed Samantha Maladas's phone number. Luckily for her, Samantha was home and she answered right away.

"Hello, who is this?" Samantha asked.  
"Hi, this is Angela Irene and..." Angela started.  
"Hi, what do you want dear?" Samantha asked politely.  
"I...I have some puppets here and..." Angela wasn't able to get the rest out, on the other end Samantha gasped.  
"You are the new master?" Samantha exclaimed. "Oh my God, please tell me you haven't been hurt."  
"I haven't been harmed in any way." Angela said. "Should I of been harmed?"  
"After what happened, you should expect it." Samantha sighed.  
"What happened, please tell me." Angela begged.

Angela found out that Samantha had been the master before Harry, and that she had spent littl time with the puppets. She came in with daily food rations and left without a word, one day she had done this and a tragedy had happened. She had left the door open and a puppet that was no longer around had gotten lose. Her drunken ex boyfriend had found the puppet and had raped it almost to death. When Blade, the leader, had found out he had been furious. Samantha had had no choice but to sell the puppets to Harry, who had owned the puppets for four years.

"They blamed me," Samantha sighed. "I said I was sorry but they never forgave me."

Angela talked for about half an hour with Samantha, telling her that the puppets were very behaved and explaining the confusion she had gone through when one had eaten her food. Samantha and she had a few laughs at a memory that they both shared, both had worked in a pet store a few years ago and a Parot had gotten lose and had made a mess of the store. Angela hung up the phone and then started dialing Harry's, meaning to confront him on whether he knew or didn't know about the puppets being alive. She got lucky again, Harry was home.

"Why didn't you tell me that they were alive?" Angela asked meanly.  
"Excuse me," Harry gasped. "what again?"  
"You didn't mention about the puppets being alive." Angela sighed.  
"Yeah, I forgot." Harry sighed, he was gasping for air as if he had run a mile. "Sorry bout that."

Angela asked Harry a few questions and he answered them as best as he could. She found out that he had attempted to talk with them for a few months, but they had been unresponsive. He had lost his pinky finger on his left hand after he had accidently stepped on Jester, the best and most friendly of the puppets in his mind. Blade had never trusted him, and he had lost the trust of the others as well.

"I'm so sorry about your finger." Angela apologized for Blade. "Did you have that other puppet?"  
"No, the female died at Sam's." Harry sighed. "Such a tragedy."  
"Yeah, what was she like?" Angela asked.  
"She had long black hair and was wearing a pink dress with no shoes." Harry replied. "The man really fucked her up."  
"What was her name?" Angela asked.  
"Sma says her name was Leechwoman." Harry sighed. "Hey I got to go."  
"Nice talking to you Harry." Angela said. "Bye."  
"Call me if you have any questions." Harry said, then hung up.

When she hung up, Angela found out that the puppets had decided to sprawl out on the couch. The tv was on, and a western flick was playing. Jester looked bored, so Angela went into her basement and collected a cat wand. She had owned a white cat a year ago, sadly it had been run over. Running back up the stairs, stopping so not to disturb the puppets in the living room, she stalked inside.

Jester was tickled pink with the wand, so was Pinhead. Blade had swiped at it a few times and had almost cut into Six-Shooter, who was sitting beside him. Angela stopped long enough to make a bowl of popcorn, with extra butter. She placed this beside Blade and then continued her play with Jester and Pinhead. At the end of fifteen minutes, the wand was in shreds thanks to Blade and Jester was asking for more.

"Ah man, and I wsa just getting started." Jester whined.  
"Don't worry Jester," Angela cooed. "I have something ten times better."  
"What?" Jester asked excitedly. "What is it?"  
"Oh great," Blade mumbled. "just what I need."

Smiling to herself, mainly because Jester was having a good time, Angela took out a paper and a plastic bag from the pantry. When she walked into the living room with them Jester's eyes lit up. He chased after the plastic bag as if fluttered just out of his way and he ran into the paper bag, until it flipped up and trapped him inside. Pinhead joined in the fun when he heard the paper rustling. He tore holes into the paper bag, rendering it useless, and he punched the plastic bag until it exploded. Angela tried to muffled her giggles, but they finally won out and she fell to the floor. Waiting for her was Tunneler, who was slowly walking towards the bags. With a hiss, his butted her hand and made a deep cut.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Angela exclaimed, holding her hand she rushed into the bathroom to apply the antiseptic and bandage. When she returned, she saw that both the bags had been demolished and Jester was sitting by himself with a sad and miserable look on his face. Smiling, she went over and attempted to pick him up. Before she could touch him, Blade hissed and swiped at her wrist, catching her nails.

"Stay away from him." Blade growled.  
"What is your problem?" Angela snarled, she was looking at her nails, which had begun to bleed.  
"Blade is very protective of us," Pinhead explained. "please forgive him."

Angela, back-tracking to bathroom, she cleaned her nails and then placed bandages on the fresh cuts. She forgave Blade, she knew that he was acting on pure instinct and was protecting the others. Her fingers hurt, they really did, and she took two aspirins to dwell the pain. It didn't work, so she reluctantly stuck them into her mouth and started sucking. When she returned to the living room, she noticed that all of the puppets were sitting around Blade, as if they wanted to be closer than ever to their leader. Without a word or a sound, she started turning off lights and getting ready for bed.

The first thing Angela noticed was the cold sensation on her back and neck, as if she had slept without the covers all night. Rolling over, she heard snoring. Opening one eye, she saw nothing but fuzziness. When her sight cleared up, she saw the reason for the chilliness in her neck and back. Blade was lying beside her, his knife and hook pressed tightly against her. With a gasp, she pulled herself from her covers and crawled to the corner of the bed. When she turned around, she saw that not just Blade but all of them were tucked in nicely on her bed.

"I don't know Sam," Angela sighed. "I just woke up this morning with all of them in my bed."  
"They didn't hurt you," Sam asked. "did they?"  
"I checked and double checked myself," Angela said, fear clouding her voice. "not a single scratch."  
"Sounds like you're making progress." Sam sighed. "Has Blade..."  
"He's cut me a few times yes." Angela interrupted.  
"I mean, has he talked to you." Sam continued, as if she hadn't been interrupted.  
"He's said a few sentences," Angela answered truthfully. "but nothing lengthy of a conversation."  
"When you and he have a conversation," Sam exclaimed. "be sure to call me right after."  
"I'll do just that." Angela promised. "I must go, the guys are hungry."

Sitting around the table, Angela had spent two hours down in the basement building a small minature table and six chairs, the puppets clacked their small forks and spoons. They were ready for the sausages, pancakes and eggs that Angela had fixed for them about twenty minutes before. As soon as she placed the dishes infront of them, they gobbled the food down. Angela, who wasn't very hype on eating breakfast, she skipped it.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Jester asked.  
"No, I eat only once a day." Angela explained. "Keeps my weight down."  
"It is good to have a controled diet," Pinhead sighed. "but starving yourself is not the answer."  
"I agree." Jester spoke up, food spewed from his mouth.

After breakfast Angela decided to leave the puppets alone, she moved over to her desk and started working on her latest masterpiece. She loved crafts, the one she was working on was of a white horse. She had a strand of real white horse hair and the blueprints. So far she had completed the back legs up to the stomach. He was rearing up on his strong wooden legs, a sign of him being a good leader. The second part, the rest of the stomach on up to the head, was giving her trouble. She couldn't get the head right. Either an eye would be to big or the ears would be to large.

"Hi, what are you doing?" Jester asked.  
"I'm building my newest model." Angela beamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jester was about to walk closer when he heard a sound from behind, slowly turning around he saw both Blade and Six-Shooter. Six-Shooter was holding three of his six guns and Blade was staring hard at Angela's side as if he was waiting for the opportune moment to attack. Angela stopped long enough to grab a hammer that was slightly to the left of Jester. She used it for a little bit before placing it away and grabbing the glue stick. She finally had the horse sculpture finished and ready for paint and hair. Six-Shooter still had his guns on her, but Blade had relaxed a bit and was leaning against a pencil holder.

"What color is it gonna be?" Jester asked, he was sitting on Angela's arm watching with keen interest.

"White, he'll be a white horse with black eyes and hooves." Angela replied, she shifted her arm a little and Jester jumped off.

Slowly pulling a brush out, Angela dabbed it in the white paint and started working. Within an hour the horse was done and was nearly dry. Next she took out the horse hair and cut off a small bit for the mane and some finger length strands for the trail. Tying the tail portion up, she applied some glue to the tip and pressed it into a hole that she left. It stuck perfectly inside. The mane was applied next, she tied the strands together, just like the tail, and glued them inside the neck. When she was done, she started making a saddle and bridle. Before she could put these on, she found Six-Shooter sitting astride the finished white horse.

"Six-Shooter, what are you doing?" Angela gigglingly asked, Blade sat up at her voice and poised himself.

"Testing this fellow." Six-Shooter said, he slowly raised his foot up and mounted the horse.

"He'd ride better with a saddle." Angela suggested, she was watching Blade now.

"I guess so, I guess that's what you are doing now." Six-Shooter mumbled sadly.

"I mean you can stay up there for now," Angela quickly said. "I'm not gonna put the saddle on right now."

"She has to make the saddle first Six-Shooter." Blade spoke up.

Angela had to stop and stare at Blade for a minute, he had spoken for the first time today. His voice had sounded content, as if he was settling down to the new life ahead of him. Smiling to herself, and not really knowing it, she reached into a cabinet and brought out a bag of M & M's. When Jester saw the small chocolates he went crazy, he jumped up and down and laughed. Angela gave him five. Six-Shooter shook his head when he saw the candy and Blade hesitated.

The saddle Angela made was dark brown with splashes of gold and black thrown in. The saddle horn was gold and the saddle blanket was white with small brown dots. The cinch and stirrups had a combination of both black and gold. She placed this on first, the cinch was tight and the saddle fit perfectly. When she was done putting that on, Six-Shooter jumped aboard. The bridle was next, it was almost totally brown with a gold bit and side parts. There was a second rein and neck guard. When Six-Shooter dismounted, Jester took his place.

Jester acted like a rodeo clown in a picnic and almost fell from the horse twice. Angela caught him both times, but received a few scratches from Blade who had also tried to catch him. Pushing herself from her chair, she walked back to the bathroom and re-bandaged her wounds. The cut to her hand that Tunneler had inflicted was starting to get infected.

"It's getting infected." Angela sighed, her hand had started to swell after the second bandaging.

"You should get it checked," Sam suggested. "you should consider getting rid of the..."

"I'm not getting rid of the puppets." Angela interrupted strongly.

"Well, then what about castrating?" Sam asked.

"Castrating?" Angela repeated, not really understanding what Sam had meant.

"Don't even think about it."

Angela, turning around so fast that the phone dropped and clanged against the floor, almost stepped on Blade who was standing about a foot from her. His knife was poised, ready to cut into her soft flesh and his spiked eyes were out. Pinhead, Jester and Torch were standing on the table, all were watching her closely. The room was quiet, as if a storm was coming.

"Sam, I need to go." Angela said, she hung up the phone quickly.

Angela walked slowly to the table and sat down in a chair. Blade followed, waiting and watching for her to do something. When she saw that he was the only one not on the table, she scooped him up. It turned out to be a bad move, Blade snapped at her and slashed at her hair, when she set him on the table he brushed himself off and walked away. Jester walked a little to the edge of the table, his eyes were directed at a fly that was flying around. Angela caught him before he went any farther.

"I have an idea, come with me." Angela cooed.

"Where are we going?" Jester asked.

"The basement," Angela replied. "I'm gonna fix you guys up."

"That would be for the best." Six-Shooter mumbled. "My guns are getting rusty."

The basement was complete with a long wooden table and a chair that rolled. A lathe and a rack of tools sat off to the far left, with wood stacked up nicely. A small cleaning kit with a tiny adjustable dentists chair. Behind the chair and kit was a shelf of brushes, paints, sewing needles and thread and fabric. There was a can of rust guard ready for use.

"Who wants to go first?" Angela asked.

Amazingly, Tunneler walked forward first. Angela slowly picked him up and sat him down in the chair. She pulled out the Rust-Be-Gone can and dabbed a towel in the brown fluid. She gently and slowly wiped it on Tunneler's drill, he helped her along by getting it to twirl slowly. Fifteen minutes later, his head was shiny and his metals and name tags shone with a smile.

"There ya go, nice and shiny." Angela cooed.

"Is there a mirror," Tunneler asked slyly. "I'd like to look at myself."

"Here," Angela exclaimed. "here's one."

Tunneler jumped from the chair, his now shiny black shoes clacked against the wooden table, he slowly walked towards the mirror that was nailed to a board that was connected to the case of paint cans and fabric containers. He twirled around a few times and posed for a few minutes. With a nod of his head, he turned around and walked towards Blade and Pinhead. Six-Shooter was sitting in the dentist chair, he was busily taking his guns from their Hollister's. Each little gun had rust on it.

"Do me a favor," Six-Shooter sighed, he shivered slightly. "don't break my guns."

"I wouldn't break them for the world." Angela cooed. "I promise."

The guns turned out to be much harder than she had thought, they were rusted all the way through and needed to be taken apart for cleaning. Six-Shooter watched closely, Pinhead and Blade had seated themselves on the corner of the table and were dozing. Fifteen minutes went past, Angela finished the guns and was putting them back together when the phone rang. She had no choice but to let it go, the last gun was giving her some trouble. The small screws all had to be replaced. When Six-Shooter tested them out on a few pottery pans, they worked like new.

His vest and shirt had a few tears and holes, which were sewn up without a problem, and Six-Shooter's boots were polished. The spurs were rusted throughout. Angela removed them, and started rebuilding them from scratch. She gave Six-Shooter a shorter pair with silver edges. When he stood up and tested them, he discovered that he could run and walk without tripping himself up. When he checked himself in the mirror, he sent a yelp of content and happiness.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about." Six-Shooter exclaimed. "New spurs, fresh guns, nice shirt and vest. Everything is like new."

"Glad you like it." Angela said exhaustedly.

Pinhead walked up and sat himself in the chair, the only thing wrong with his suiting was his cut-off mittens. Angela made a new pair and gave them to him and then fixed a tear in his pants. Jester also had a few tears in his clothing, and a few bells were in desperate need of re-sewing. Within twenty-five minutes both were done. The next one to climb into the chair was Torch.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Angela said slowly. "I'm just gonna clean ya up a bit."

"Make it snappy." Torch snapped.

Angela did all that she could, she cleaned the pipe that the fire came through and she sewed up a few holes in his jacket. She couldn't imagine all the soot that she found in the pipe, it was like it hadn't been cleaned in over twenty years. When he stood up to look at himself in the mirror, it was quick and he didn't acknowledge her like the others. Blade, who was the one she was most careful around, positioned himself in the chair and waited. His coat and hat were hanging on the rack alongside.

"Your hook is rusted on the bottom I see." Angela mumbled to herself. "So is your knife."

"Just fix me before I change my mind." Blade snarled, he raised his knife to emphasize his words.

The can of Rust-Be-Gone was almost empty by the time Angela finished fixing Blade's knife and hook, she even had to use a little on his spiked eyes as they were also a little rusty. She had to sew his back pocket on his pants and the collar of his shirt was in tatters. She polished his shoes and painted the worn out places on his head. Angela even gave Blade a new hair cut, it had short ends and was hanging all the way down his back. When she was finished, Blade looked like a brand new puppet. The only thing that didn't change was Blade's temper. He slashed at her hand, the one that was bandaged, and made a new wound. It made her want to scream.

"If he cuts me one more time..." Angela hissed, her hand was newly bandaged and was swollen badly.

"Is it that bad?" Sam laughingly asked, although it was a funny situation she was acting trying to act as serious as she could.

"Yes, my hand looks like a puffed up tomato." Angela exclaimed.

Jester stood off to the left of the phone cord, he was listening intently and watching out for Blade at the same time. Sam and Harry both had made jokes about her hand, not really taking her seriously about how bad it was getting. She was starting to make a little progress with Tunneler and Six-Shooter. It was a week later, and not much had changed in Blade's attitude. He was still acting like she was the enemy. Tunneler had stopped whirling his drill at her whenever she walked near him. She had held him for the first time three days ago, and she had been allowed to touch his shoulders and comfort him when the neighboring cat had raced inside the house.

Six-Shooter had since lowered his guns to her and had started cuddling up whenever she came around and sat on the couch. Angela had discovered that he was a constant victim on stomach aches, and had found that the cure was a common belly rub. He enjoyed it when she sang to him at night, and he was extremely ticklish in his sides and stomach. Torch was another story, he still was acting aggressive and temper mental towards her. Blade liked getting his head scratched, but she was careful to stay away from his knife which was always ready for whatever he saw as a threat, which was whatever appendage she had in his sight.

"I have to go Sam, the guys are jumping up and down begging to be fed." Angela lied, she fumbled inside her left side pocket and took out a yellow string with a bell tied on.

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon." Same said. "Bye."

Angela slowly picked up Jester, who was beating at her leg trying to get at the string with the bell attached to the end which was just barely out of his reach. Jester acted like a Parrot, he loved to sit on her shoulder. Walking into the next room, Angela watched carefully for Blade who was no where in sight. Pinhead and Tunneler were sitting on the couch, playing a video game, and Six-Shooter was sleeping. Torch was rooting for Pinhead, who was winning the game.

"Where's Blade?" Angela asked.

"He went to the bathroom." Tunneler moaned. "I just cannot win this thing."

"Have you tried the WWE Smackdown yet?" Angela asked, she had a feeling that Tunneler was about to give up.

"No, but we'll try after Pinhead wins." Tunneler exclaimed. "I can't wait."

Sitting on the couch slowly and gently so as to not disturb Six-Shooter from his sleep, Angela stretched her hand out to Torch who hissed at her angrily. Jester slid from her shoulder, as if she was a big slide, and stood in front of her like a shield. Torch snickered then went back to watching the game. Blade walked in then, he wasn't wearing his coat or his hat, and yawned greatly.

"Move!" Blade snarled.

"Excuse me?" Angela asked, she shivered a little, not with fear but with caution.

"You are sitting on my coat and hat." Blade hissed.

"Oh my, I am so sorry." Angela exclaimed.

Blade scrambled up the couch and grabbed his coat quickly, he slowly pulled himself into it regardless of his knife which was almost always getting in the way. Angela had to help him with his hat, as he had no hands to put it on. When he was fully dress, he turned away and sat quietly beside her, it amazed and scared her at the same time.

"She asked where you were." Torch said quickly, he was like this. Whenever she'd do something that he did not like he'd tell Blade. Angela believed that he was trying to get on Blade's good side, by being a tattle-tale. He did it when she had held Jester on her shoulder for the first time, and yet again when she had started rubbing Six-Shooter's stomach.

"Oh she did." Blade hissed. "What I can't get a moments peace around here anymore?"

"I was just wondering is all." Angela said silently to herself.

"Can't even use the bathroom in peace, next thing I'll find out is that you put a camera in the bathroom to spy on me." Blade snarled.

"I wouldn't think of doing such a thing." Angela retorted. "That's my bathroom too."

"You are staring." Torch sang.

"And you are being rude." Jester sang back aggressively.

Torch stood up and before Angela could react he slapped Jester across the room. Jester landed in front of the television, his hat flew from his head and landed on Six-Shooter's shoes which were right under the couch. Quickly standing up, Angela rounded the couch and then ran to the side of the fallen puppet. Blade dozed, as if this wasn't new to him and he didn't care. Picking Jester up, Angela carried him into the kitchen and sat him down on the counter. She left but returned a few seconds later with his hat. Jester's face had turned from happy to sad, and he was sniffing a little. Thinking fast, Angela pulled out a chunk of fudge and torn off a piece. Jester crunched on it slowly, when the piece was gone he was smiling again.

"What happened, who woke me?" Six-Shooter asked, he was walking into the kitchen rubbing his eyes and yawning greatly. Jester hid his face in Angela's shirt and wept silently.

"Torch pushed Jester and hurt him." Angela reported.

"Is he okay?" Six-Shooter asked, he yawned again and sneezed.

"Yes, he'll be fine." Angela sighed. "Oh, and gesundheit."

"Thank you." Six-Shooter sniffled.

Six-Shooter was more protective of Jester than Blade, he treated him well and in turn Jester treated him well. Six-Shooter would usually cut his half of a cookie and would give the biggest half to Jester. Blade was more keen on dominance, if anyone stepped out of line he'd act. Pinhead and Torch knew their places well, Tunneler was just more interested in staying out of the way. Six-Shooter and Jester though wanted more than ever to explore and have adventures. Blade wasn't as bossy with Six-Shooter as he was with Jester.

"What's that smell?" Six-Shooter asked. "Smells like smoking meat."

"Wouldn't you know it," Angela cooed. "I am cooking a special batch of my home cooked beef jerky."

"Mmmhmm, I'm drooling at the thought of fresh jerky in my belly." Six-Shooter sighed deeply.

"It'll take another hour before they are ready." Angela said, she said this slyly and tapped her foot lightly on the floor.

"I can wait," Six-Shooter sighed. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Are you okay Six-Shooter?" Angela asked quickly, not really knowing she had said anything. "Are you sick or something?"

"I might be getting a cold," Six-Shooter sighed. "sleeping on the cold floor can do that to a guy like myself."

"I'm sorry Six-Shooter," Angela cooed gently. "I'm working as fast as I can on the beds."

"I know you are," Six-Shooter advised. "I know you are."

Angela had started making beds four days ago, so far she had finished Jester's and Tunneler's. Six-Shooter's and Pinhead's were half done, they just needed polish and head rests. Blade and Torch's beds were ready, but she was afraid that they might not like them. Jester's bedsheets were a lovely fabric of red and purple with a gold tint. His pillow was gold with red tints. Tunneler's bedsheets were green with gold laced in to make it look pleasant. His pillow was grey green and had silver circles criss-crossing on the edges.

Angela had an idea for making Six-Shooter brown and black cowboy covers with little gold dots, his pillow would have a cowboy fighting an Indian for a pony. She was working as hard as she could, there just wasn't enough time in a day to do six. Pinhead loved the color red and orange, so she was making orange and red sheets and a pillow case in black and red for him. She was also working on a coat and hat rack.

"So, what are you going to do with Torch?" Jester asked slowly.

"She isn't going to do anything." Blade snarled.

Blade walked in, sniffed the air, and climbed a chair. He propped himself up on it and shook his head. Jester shivered and stood up, Angela picked him up and held him tight to her shoulder. He, at once, took the hint and sitting down he made parrot sounds. Blade hissed, Torch walked in. Tunneler and Pinhead's laughter could be heard from the next room, Tunneler was winning the game.

"So what do you think," Angela cooed. "would you like a star shaped pillow or a normal pillow?"

"He already has a pillow." Torch hissed.

"I'd love a star shaped pillow." Jester exclaimed. "Red and purple please."

"My little parrot wants a star shaped pillow." Angela repeated playfully.

"Polly want a cracker." Jester cawed.

"I don't have a cracker," Angela sighed. "I have a cherry though."

"Polly want a cherry." Jester cawed excitedly.

Angela gave Jester the cherry then gently lowered him to the counter. Torch and Blade were staring at her, as if she had a face on the back of her head. Six-Shooter's snores could barely be heard from the next room, Angela could hear more laughing as Tunneler won another match. Pinhead slammed the controller down and walked into the kitchen. It got quiet then, the birds stopped singing, the wind outside stopped whirling and Jester had finished the cherry. Angela could tell that a nasty storm was on the way, strange because it was fall.

"I think Six-Shooter is getting sick." Angela said, trying to begin a conversation.

"If he wasn't sleeping on the floor," Blade snarled. "he wouldn't be."

"It's about to storm," Pinhead commented. "look at that sky."

Pinhead was right, the sky had darkened greatly, great gray clouds hung. Blade stood up, when he did a great clap of thunder rocked the house. Jester yelled, he jumped up and clasped Angela's waist tightly. Tunneler walked in, when he saw Angela he rushed at her. He grabbed her leg and hid his face. Pinhead sat quietly in one of the little chairs surrounding the little table, Torch joined him.

"It's okay you two," Angela cooed gently to the frightened puppets holding onto her. "that bad storm won't hurt you."

The lights flickered then shut off, the TV went off and the silence clouded in. Tunneler started climbing Angela's leg, he was at her waist when she realized it was him, scooping him up she held him close to her chest alongside Jester who was crying. Walking to the hallway, she took out a lantern and a flashlight. She carried Tunneler and Jester into the living room where she gently sat them on the couch. Blade, Torch and Pinhead followed, they sat themselves beside their two scared chums. Walking back into the kitchen, Angela turned the stove off and double checked the appliances to make she none were plugged in. When she walked back into the living room, she turned on the lantern and sat herself lightly in the recliner that was beside the couch.

The storm wasn't a long one, it stayed for about half an hour then left. The criss-crossing blue and milk-yellow lightning signaled one last time before the sun came out. The lights flickered back on and the phone beeped. Jester and Tunneler had fallen asleep on Angela's lap, Pinhead and Torch were dozing on the arms of the couch and Blade was sitting on the floor. Slowly standing up, Angela gently placed the two puppets on the couch and left for the basement.

The basement had a certain electricity around it today, as if it had been hit by a stray bolt of lightning. A puddle of water lay were the window had been left open for ventilation. Angela started working, silently, on the rest of the beds. She made a few changes to Blade's, it now had a drawing of a knife and a hook on the bed post. She had drawn a flame on Torch's, to make it look unique. The guns that she had drawn on Six-Shooter's bed looked almost real. Pinhead had an image of a boxing glove on his. Walking slowly, about an hour later, Angela went into her bedroom and positioned the beds in a row on a shelf.

"Six-Shooter, come on." Angela cooed. It was midnight and all of the puppets had relocated to their beds, all except Six-Shooter who was asleep on the couch. When Angela picked him up she was surprised at how hot he felt. Quickly walking him to her bedroom and them to his bed, Angela collected a thermometer. A snore made her look to the left, Blade had turned over towards her and was watching her closely.

"What's going on?" Blade snarled, he yawned loudly then sneezed.

"Six-Shooter is sick," Angela said lightly. "he's burning up."

Blade pulled himself from his bed and scurried over to Six-Shooter's side. Six-Shooter moaned and she stuck the thermometer into his mouth. He gagged, she quickly removed it and moved out of the way. Blade cradled Six-Shooter's head off to the side, he removed his hat and caressed Six-Shooter's head. Angela smiled, she tried again with the thermometer and got a reading. Six-Shooter was burning up, his temperature was a hundred degrees.

"He has a slightly elevated temperature." Angela reported.

"I'll take care of this, you go on to bed." Blade said, he walked the small cowboy hat over to a rack and hung it there.

Angela did as she was told, not because she was tired but because she wanted to get on Blade's good side. That night she dreamed of falling flowers and hot oceanic weather. The Gulls that were flying around were black, they looked like large Crows, and the shells were of a milky-yellow color. The sand was soft and mushy to the touch, it felt like it was real, and sunk under her toes. Angela was glad for her alarm clock to go off. Blade was sitting on the counter, it looked like he hadn't had a wink of sleep. Sliding from her bed, she walked over to Blade and gently picked him up. She slid him under his covers on his bed and left him alone.

Angela usually slept in nothing but her undergarments, last night she had slept in her clothes. She took a bundle of clothes from her dresser drawers, a pink shirt with a red flower on the front and torn blue jeans, and walked to the bathroom for a shower. When she was done she dressed then went into the kitchen to make sausage biscuits and eggs. She didn't feel like making pancakes, and she had a feeling the puppets didn't want any either.


	3. Chapter 3

"How's Six-Shooter doing?" Angela asked, she was carrying a tray into her bedroom for Six-Shooter and Blade, who had been tardy for breakfast.

"He's doing a little better." Blade mumbled.

"I have some sausage biscuits and eegs here for you Blade." Angela cooed.

"Sounds good," Blade mumbled. "sit it over to the side please."

"What did you bring me?" Six-Shooter asked, he coughed gently into his arm.

"I haven't made it yet," Angela sighed. "I was waiting to see if you wanted anything."

"This is going to sound weird," Six-Shooter sighed. "but I'd like to have a banana."

"Just a banana?" Angela repeated. "Wouldn't you like to have something else, like french toast?"

"No, just the banana is fine." Six-Shooter said.

Angela left the room, she heard Blade clicking away on the glass plate trying to get his breakfast onto his knife, and slowly went to the kitchen. Tunneler and Pinhead were sitting on the couch, the TV was off and it was quiet. Jester was sitting by himself on the counter, his face had turned from happy to sad. Torch was still sitting at the table, his plate was clean as was the others but he was still scraping away making the quiet air more sinister. Grabbing a banana, Angela scurried out of the kitchen as fast as she could.

"Thanks," Six-Shooter said. "this'll help me a great deal."

"Anything for a friend." Angela cooed. "Blade, did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Very filling." Blade growled.

"If you want anything," Angela said. "ring this bell." Angela placed a small gold bell beside Blade who looked at it from top to bottom.

"We'll be sure to use it if we need to." Six-Shooter sighed.

Angela was fuming about nine hours later, Blade had slashed at her twice for medicating Six-Shooter. The more and more he made a fresh cut on her, the more she found herself wanting to teach him a lesson. Harry had called at six, they had scheduled a dinner date for a little later on. He had suggested her bring one of the puppets, and she was going to do just that. She had decided to take Jester, but she was keeping it a secret.

"Jester honey, would you like to go with me to a restaurant?" Angela cooed.

"What type of restaurant?" Jester asked, his eyes gleamed with love and confidence.

"A special restaurant, one of my favorites." Angela replied, she pulled her purse down from its hook and allowed it to fall to the floor.

"Sure, I'll go." Jester exclaimed, he climbed into her purse and positioned himself beside her make-up supplies, pens, pensils and small notebooks.

"Guys, I'm taking Jester with me to the restaurant." Angela announced. "We'll be back in a few hours."

"If you do anything to harm him..." Blade snapped.

"I won't, I promise." Angela cooed gently.

Once she was in her car, Jester popped his head up out of her purse. Angela gently scooped him up and sat him down on the seat alongside. She had risen the windows and had put up the plastic cover on the back on the Jeep and had made sure that they were pressed in tightly so as that the wind didn't take Jester along with it. Starting the car up, she turned on the radio. About a mile away from her home, Jester decided to change the station. He stopped when he heard Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benatar.

"I see you have a good taste in music." Angela sang, she gasped between each word because she was singing along with the song.

"I guess I'm old hat." Jester sighed.

"You're not old hat, I like this music myself." Angela said. "I was born in the seventies, the time of the hippies."

"Thanks for letting me come with you on this date." Jester said slyly.

Angela drove the jeep into the ditch and turned so hard towards Jester that the keys fell from the ignition. Jester looked up and then back down a few times then fumbled with his fingers on his shirt. Angela started the car back up, and slowly drove it back on the road and towards their destination. She didn't hear the music anymore, she didn't hear anything but silence.

"How'd you know I was going on a date?" Angela asked quickly.

"I over heard your conversation with Harry." Jester sighed. "We all did."

"Even Blade?" Angela asked hesitantly.

"I'm afraid so," Jester sighed. "he took it better than I thought."

"What do you mean," Angela asked. "took it better than you thought I mean."

"He's starting to get a little crush on you." Jester giggled. "So am I."

"Perfect." Angela thought.

The restaurant that she was drove up to fifteen minutes later was a private one, were a curtain was draped around the table so that you and your party could have some peace while you spoke. When she walked into the restaurant all she had to do was sign up and follow the waitress to her table, Harry was already there. Sitting herself down, she gently picked up Jester and sat him a little to her left, she propped him up in front of the napkin container.

"Glad you could come." Harry said.

"I needed to get out of the house for a bit," Angela sighed. "the guys are driving me crazy."

"Blade and Torch?" Harry asked, as if he already knew the answer.

"Of course, Blade has almost cut my finger off twice." Angela exclaimed.

"I'm glad he hasn't cut it off," Harry sighed. "such a nice girl like yourself needs those fingers."

"Yeah well..." Angela started. "back off bud."

"Alright, here's a menu for you and Jester." Harry sighed. "Just trying to be friendly."

"A little to friendly." Jester hissed.

"What'd he say?" Harry asked.

"He said, a little to friendly." Angela said, and she agreed.

Harry ordered a baked potato with a side dish of ribs, Angela ordered a small dinner of spaghetti, Jester agreed with her. The waitress that took their orders was of chinese descent, she had dyed blonde hair and was wearing a red uniform with gold embriodery on the sash that went from her shoulders and wrapped around her tiny waist. She left but returned a few minutes later with their orders.

"He looks happy," Harry complitmented. "the others look as good as he does?"

"They have been eating me out of house and home." Angela joked half-heartedly.

"What about Six-Shooter," Harry said between mouthfuls of potato. "is he still ill?"

"No, he got better this afternoon." Angela replied. "He's eating well."

"Was Blade protective of him?" Harry asked.

"He's protective of them all," Angela sighed. "you see this wound?"

"Ouch, he did that to you?" Harry exclaimed.

Angela was showing a long scratch that went from her wrist to the tip of her index finger. It was still red, and it was starting to swell up a little. She also had a few scratches on her palm and thumb, her thumbnail was missing entirely. Jester was to engulfed in eating and didn't notice that Harry was slowly stretching his hand out. Harry clasped Angela's small dainty hand in his own big and tough one. Angela gulped down a forkfull of spaghetti and then looked up sharply. Jester dropped his fork and rushed forward. He slapped Harry squarely in the jaw. Harry wheeled forward then shook his head hard.

"Don't touch her." Jester snarled.

"That's right Jester," Angela cooed. "you tell em."

"What'd he say?" Harry asked, he rubbed his jaw tenderly.

"He said, don't touch me." Angela repeated.

"I take the hint." Harry sighed. "I see Jester has fallen for you."

"And so has Blade." Angela whispered.

"That a good or a bad thing?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Angela snickered. "but I'll probably find out sooner than I think."

"Sorry to say this," Harry sighed. "but I'm glad I'm not there."

"No offense taken." Angela assured.

"I'll get the bill." Harry offered.

"Shouldn't we have dessert first?" Angela asked sheepishly.

"Oh yes, yes I forgot." Harry exclaimed laughingly.

Harry, although he said he was allergic to Maraschino cherries and nuts, ordered a sundae. He replaced the nuts with sprinkles and the cherry with more whipped cream. Angela, herself ordered a large sundae, she substituted the strawberry ice cream with vanilla and replaced the nuts with sprinkles. Jester wanted extra cherries on his, so she ordered a bowl of cherries to go with it. When the desserts arrived, they dug in.

"Six-Shooter and Blade love Maraschino cherries." Jester said, his face was covered in chocolate ice cream and his clothes were a mess. Harry had a little on his shirt, and Angela was clean. After eating their desserts, each parted their ways. Before Angela got into her car though, Harry approached her.

"Same time, same place in two days?" Harry asked.

"Who do you want me to bring?" Angela replied, she rolled her eyes.

"Whichever puppet you want to bring." Harry said. "Warn me if you are bringing Blade though."

Angela nodded, she didn't hear the last part because someone's car alarm went off. Harry kissed her hand and then walked toward an ugly green truck that needed a paint job along with new tires and a new bumper. Starting her own car up, she drove away. Jester slept on her lap, he was tired and so was she.

"Did you have a nice date?" Blade asked, he was the only puppet still awake at twelve in the morning.

"Yes, and I think Jester enjoyed it as well." Angela said, she yawned deeply.

"Looks like you're tired," Blade sighed. "get to bed."

"I'm to take you on the next date." Angela sighed, she yawned again but louder this time.

"Oh yeah," Blade hissed. "should be a surprise to whomever you are dating."

Angela smiled at that last comment, she had a feeling that Blade was starting to get jealous. Walking into her bedroom, Angela placed Jester gently in his bed and took his hat off. She hung it on the rack and then took his shoes off. After tucking him in, she turned around, she almost stepped on Blade, who was standing right under her feet, his hook and knife were hanging by his sides and she could hear him snoring. Sighing, she picked him up and placed him in his bed. She removed his coat and hat, took off his shoes and tucked him gently into bed. Smiling to herself, she collapsed on her own bed and went to sleep.

"Hey, hey wake up."

Angela felt a cold sensation to her forhead the next morning, Blade was standing above her gently pulling her hair back. She was still sleeping in her clothes, but she was now under the covers. Jester, Six-Shooter and Pinhead were standing to the left side of her head, Tunneler and Torch were standing on the right side of her head. Slowly sitting up, she stretched and slowly swung her legs out of bed. When her feet touched the floor she screamed.

When she had fallen asleep she had been fully clothed, she had been wearing a shirt, pants and she had even fallen asleep in her shoes and socks. She was now undressed, in nothing but her small pink undergarmets. Looking back sharply, she fell off the bed and crashed to the floor. Pinhead walked forward and held his hand out to help her up.

"Who undressed me?" Angela asked.

"We woke up about three hours after you returned," Six-Shooter began.

"We saw that you were sleeping in your clothes so we..." Tunneler sighed, he shrugged his shoulders.

"It was Tunneler, Six-Shooter and Pinhead who undressed you." Torch bellowed. "I saw the whole thing."

Sighing to herself, Angela collected a new pair of clothes from her dressers and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When she returned, the puppets weren't in her bedroom. The tv was on in the next room so she walked in there. Tunneler was watching the news, Pinhead was reading a magazine and Six-Shooter was handing out cards. Blade and Torch were sitting on the arms of the couch, watching carefully. Jester was sitting on the counter, he had a solemn look on his face that made Angela smile.

"What's wrong Jester?" Angela cooed, she already knew the answer.

"You hate us for trying to help you." Jester cried.

"No, I don't not hate you guys." Angela giggled. "I love you all very much."

"Seriously, you don't have to act..." Jester started.

"Jester, I'm serious." Angela said, she grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a kiss.

Jester struggled little, he even returned the favor with his own. Blade though wasn't impressed. Running forward, he climbed up to the counter where he pushed Jester hard into the sink. Angela walked toward him slowly, stretched her hand out and was about to assist Jester in getting out when she heard a hiss, looking back she saw Blade. Blade was right beside her, watching her every move. He snarled and then hissed, she had a feeling that he wanted her to leave Jester and him alone.

"I'm gonna take Blade with me on my next date." Angela sighed, she was talking on the phone with Sam, and eavesdropping on Blade and Jester at the same time.

"Harry is going to be in so much trouble," Sam giggled. "Blade hates him."

"I want you to leave her alone from now on." Blade hissed.

"I wasn't doing anything," Jester whimpered. "she was just comforting me."

"And you weren't bringing your hand up her side?" Blade scolded. "I saw you, you cannot deny it."

"What are you gonna wear to the date?" Sam asked.

"I think I'll flatter him a bit," Angela giggled. "Harry I mean."

"So, you're gonna wear something sexy." Sam said slyly.

"A red tank top with cut-off blue jean shorts." Angela reported.

"I see," Sam drawled out. "is this for Harry or for Blade?"

"I'm not about to tell you that." Angela said mysteriously.

"You have a thing for Blade?" Sam exclaimed. "Oh shit."

"I think its the other way around." Angela sighed.

"Stay away from her." Blade snapped. "She's mine."

"I gotta go Sam," Angela sighed. "Bye girl."

"Call me after the date." Sam said.

"I will." Angela promised, she hung up the phone just as Blade walked by.

The rest of the day went by fine, as did the next, but the day of the date wasn't. Blade was insistant that she wear something presentable and not something that would get attention. When she left the house she was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red shirt with a sparkly flower on the front and she was wearing sunglasses even though the sun was down and the moon was rising. Blade was sitting alongside her, the radio was playing Marilyn Manson but he wasn't listening to it, he was to engulfed with watching her.

"I told you to warn me," Harry exclaimed. "you could have just brought me my killer."

"Blade isn't gonna harm you." Angela defended, Blade wielded his knife in a threat-like manner.

"Okay, lets just have our date." Harry sighed. "That is if I don't have a heart attack."

"Don't worry, I know CPR." Angela joked.

"You are dating him?!" Blade exclaimed.

"He's just dating me to see you guys." Angela explained. "Nothing between us."

"I'll take a small salad with a pork chop please." Harry said, he was talking to the waitress who was standing alongside him.

"Oh, I'll take a medium rib with a medium salad and whine." Angela sighed, Blade mumbled under his breath but smiled when he heard that she had ordered whine and rib.

The waitress this time was an African-American with lovely braided hair and pretty brown eyes. She was wearing a green dress with a yellow sash thatwent from her left should and tied off at her waist. She left but returned about five minutes later with their orders, Harry dug into his slowly, he was continuously glancing at Blade who was digging into Angela's rib and sucking away at her glass of whine. Angela had placed in a straw so that he could drink it without her help.

"He looks a little obese." Harry observately said.

"He's fine, he eats about two meals a day." Angela said. "You aren't obese are you?"

"Nope." Blade muttered.

"He likes whine I see," Harry sighed. "maybe if we are lucky he'll get drunk."

"Blade never gets drunk," Angela retorted. "you watch, he'll take one more sip then stop."

"I don't trust that guy," Harry exclaimed. "and you shouldn't either."

"Blade is a nice guy," Angela said in defence. "when he wants to be."

"Tell him if he wants to keep his nose on his face he'll stay quiet." Blade snarled.

"Blade says to be quiet." Angela sighed.

"I bet that's not all he said." Harry snarled.

"He did say a little more," Angela reported. "but I'm gonna keep it at that, for the moment."

The date went better after that, Blade kept quiet and ate the rest of the rib and then belched loudly. Harry laughed in his arm, he was to afraid to laugh in front of Blade. Angela patted Blade on his shoulder than grabbed a napkin and cleaned up a sauce stain on his jacket. After finishing their meals, they all ordered Chocolate Moose's. Blade ate from Angela's glass, Harry watched from the corner of his eye in fasination.

"He's cute," said the waitress. "does he have a name?"

"His name is Blade," Angela beamed. "he's my precious cargo for the night."

"I love puppets," the waitress sighed. "but I don't have the room for one in my apartment for them."

"Puppets are great aren't they," Harry spoke up. "they're like little people."

"Yep, have a nice night now." said the waitress.

Angela left the restaurant in good spirits, Blade was sleeping in her arms, he was snoring loudly and she was speeding. About a mile from her house she saw blinking blue lights. Pulling over, she sat Blade beside her and pulled out her license and registration. The policeman that stopped by her window was a nice fat fellow with balding blond hair and dull blue eyes.

"Hello miss," said the policeman. "you were speeding back there."

"I'm sorry sir," Angela apologized. "I just got back from a date and..."

"Oh, whose that beside you ma'am?" the policeman asked.

"Oh, it's my puppet." Angela said. "My boyfriend requested for me to bring him along on the date."

"May I see him?" the policeman asked.

Instead of saying yes, Angela picked Blade up and gently gave him to the policeman who nodded his head. Angela could see that the policeman didn't like Blade, his blue eyes clouded even more and he started to reach for his walkie which was connected to his belt. Gently sitting Blade beside her, Angela received her ticket.

"Did you make that puppet?" the policeman asked.

"No, I bought him at the fair." Angela said truthfully.

"I'd be careful," the policeman warned. "other people might take him as a threat."

"I don't take him out in public much officer." Angela sighed.

"That's a good thing," the policeman laughed. "have a nice night ma'am."

"You to officer." Angela said.

Arriving home, Angela walked into her living room to a mess. Jester was sleeping on a ripped open cushion from her couch and Tunneler was trapped under a chair which had overturned. Pinhead and Six-Shooter were pillow fighting and Torch was lying in a pile of scorched cotton and gauze. Blade stiffened his back and then jumped from her arms to the floor where he growled furiously, everyone stood up at the ready.

"What the hell happened here?" Blade demanded.

"We kind of had a party while you two were gone." Jester sighed.

"I had nothing to do with it." Torch said quickly.

"Look at my house," Angela cried. "you might as well say you guys turned it upside down big time."

"You, go to bed," Blade ordered Angela. "we'll clean this mess up."

"It'll take all night." Jester whined.

"Then we'll stay up all night to clean it up." Blade snarled.

Angela went to bed half exhausted that night, she could hear Blade giving orders in the next room. Jester was to clean up the kitchen and Six-Shooter and Pinhead were to fix the broken furniture. Torch was to collect all the stuffing, cotton and gauze from the floor and stuff and the pillows. At six in the morning, all the noise in the next room stopped. Jester and Tunneler walked into her room exhausted, they climbed into bed and fell asleep. She could hear their snores. Six-Shooter and Pinhead walked in next, both stretched then yawned, both fell asleep on the floor. Torch walked into her room and flopped down on the bed.

Slowly stepping from her bed, Angela picked up Six-Shooter and gently tucked him into bed. She did the same with Pinhead. She took off their shoes and removed Six-Shooter's hat. Walking over to Torch, she removed his shoes and tucked him nicely under the covers. Jester already had his hat and shoes off, so she just gave him a kiss. Tunneler had also taken his shoes off, but he was sleeping half in and half out of his bed. She tucked him in nicely and gave him a kiss.

"How's Six-Shooter doing?" Angela asked, she was carrying a tray into her bedroom for Six-Shooter and Blade, who had been tardy for breakfast.

"He's doing a little better." Blade mumbled.

"I have some sausage biscuits and eegs here for you Blade." Angela cooed.

"Sounds good," Blade mumbled. "sit it over to the side please."

"What did you bring me?" Six-Shooter asked, he coughed gently into his arm.

"I haven't made it yet," Angela sighed. "I was waiting to see if you wanted anything."

"This is going to sound weird," Six-Shooter sighed. "but I'd like to have a banana."

"Just a banana?" Angela repeated. "Wouldn't you like to have something else, like french toast?"

"No, just the banana is fine." Six-Shooter said.

Angela left the room, she heard Blade clicking away on the glass plate trying to get his breakfast onto his knife, and slowly went to the kitchen. Tunneler and Pinhead were sitting on the couch, the TV was off and it was quiet. Jester was sitting by himself on the counter, his face had turned from happy to sad. Torch was still sitting at the table, his plate was clean as was the others but he was still scraping away making the quiet air more sinister. Grabbing a banana, Angela scurried out of the kitchen as fast as she could.

"Thanks," Six-Shooter said. "this'll help me a great deal."

"Anything for a friend." Angela cooed. "Blade, did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Very filling." Blade growled.

"If you want anything," Angela said. "ring this bell." Angela placed a small gold bell beside Blade who looked at it from top to bottom.

"We'll be sure to use it if we need to." Six-Shooter sighed.

Angela was fuming about nine hours later, Blade had slashed at her twice for medicating Six-Shooter. The more and more he made a fresh cut on her, the more she found herself wanting to teach him a lesson. Harry had called at six, they had scheduled a dinner date for a little later on. He had suggested her bring one of the puppets, and she was going to do just that. She had decided to take Jester, but she was keeping it a secret.

"Jester honey, would you like to go with me to a restaurant?" Angela cooed.

"What type of restaurant?" Jester asked, his eyes gleamed with love and confidence.

"A special restaurant, one of my favorites." Angela replied, she pulled her purse down from its hook and allowed it to fall to the floor.

"Sure, I'll go." Jester exclaimed, he climbed into her purse and positioned himself beside her make-up supplies, pens, pensils and small notebooks.

"Guys, I'm taking Jester with me to the restaurant." Angela announced. "We'll be back in a few hours."

"If you do anything to harm him..." Blade snapped.

"I won't, I promise." Angela cooed gently.

Once she was in her car, Jester popped his head up out of her purse. Angela gently scooped him up and sat him down on the seat alongside. She had risen the windows and had put up the plastic cover on the back on the Jeep and had made sure that they were pressed in tightly so as that the wind didn't take Jester along with it. Starting the car up, she turned on the radio. About a mile away from her home, Jester decided to change the station. He stopped when he heard Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benatar.

"I see you have a good taste in music." Angela sang, she gasped between each word because she was singing along with the song.

"I guess I'm old hat." Jester sighed.

"You're not old hat, I like this music myself." Angela said. "I was born in the seventies, the time of the hippies."

"Thanks for letting me come with you on this date." Jester said slyly.

Angela drove the jeep into the ditch and turned so hard towards Jester that the keys fell from the ignition. Jester looked up and then back down a few times then fumbled with his fingers on his shirt. Angela started the car back up, and slowly drove it back on the road and towards their destination. She didn't hear the music anymore, she didn't hear anything but silence.

"How'd you know I was going on a date?" Angela asked quickly.

"I over heard your conversation with Harry." Jester sighed. "We all did."

"Even Blade?" Angela asked hesitantly.

"I'm afraid so," Jester sighed. "he took it better than I thought."

"What do you mean," Angela asked. "took it better than you thought I mean."

"He's starting to get a little crush on you." Jester giggled. "So am I."

"Perfect." Angela thought.

The restaurant that she was drove up to fifteen minutes later was a private one, were a curtain was draped around the table so that you and your party could have some peace while you spoke. When she walked into the restaurant all she had to do was sign up and follow the waitress to her table, Harry was already there. Sitting herself down, she gently picked up Jester and sat him a little to her left, she propped him up in front of the napkin container.

"Glad you could come." Harry said.

"I needed to get out of the house for a bit," Angela sighed. "the guys are driving me crazy."

"Blade and Torch?" Harry asked, as if he already knew the answer.

"Of course, Blade has almost cut my finger off twice." Angela exclaimed.

"I'm glad he hasn't cut it off," Harry sighed. "such a nice girl like yourself needs those fingers."

"Yeah well..." Angela started. "back off bud."

"Alright, here's a menu for you and Jester." Harry sighed. "Just trying to be friendly."

"A little to friendly." Jester hissed.

"What'd he say?" Harry asked.

"He said, a little to friendly." Angela said, and she agreed.

Harry ordered a baked potato with a side dish of ribs, Angela ordered a small dinner of spaghetti, Jester agreed with her. The waitress that took their orders was of chinese descent, she had dyed blonde hair and was wearing a red uniform with gold embriodery on the sash that went from her shoulders and wrapped around her tiny waist. She left but returned a few minutes later with their orders.

"He looks happy," Harry complitmented. "the others look as good as he does?"

"They have been eating me out of house and home." Angela joked half-heartedly.

"What about Six-Shooter," Harry said between mouthfuls of potato. "is he still ill?"

"No, he got better this afternoon." Angela replied. "He's eating well."

"Was Blade protective of him?" Harry asked.

"He's protective of them all," Angela sighed. "you see this wound?"

"Ouch, he did that to you?" Harry exclaimed.

Angela was showing a long scratch that went from her wrist to the tip of her index finger. It was still red, and it was starting to swell up a little. She also had a few scratches on her palm and thumb, her thumbnail was missing entirely. Jester was to engulfed in eating and didn't notice that Harry was slowly stretching his hand out. Harry clasped Angela's small dainty hand in his own big and tough one. Angela gulped down a forkfull of spaghetti and then looked up sharply. Jester dropped his fork and rushed forward. He slapped Harry squarely in the jaw. Harry wheeled forward then shook his head hard.

"Don't touch her." Jester snarled.

"That's right Jester," Angela cooed. "you tell em."

"What'd he say?" Harry asked, he rubbed his jaw tenderly.

"He said, don't touch me." Angela repeated.

"I take the hint." Harry sighed. "I see Jester has fallen for you."

"And so has Blade." Angela whispered.

"That a good or a bad thing?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Angela snickered. "but I'll probably find out sooner than I think."

"Sorry to say this," Harry sighed. "but I'm glad I'm not there."

"No offense taken." Angela assured.

"I'll get the bill." Harry offered.

"Shouldn't we have dessert first?" Angela asked sheepishly.

"Oh yes, yes I forgot." Harry exclaimed laughingly.

Harry, although he said he was allergic to Maraschino cherries and nuts, ordered a sundae. He replaced the nuts with sprinkles and the cherry with more whipped cream. Angela, herself ordered a large sundae, she substituted the strawberry ice cream with vanilla and replaced the nuts with sprinkles. Jester wanted extra cherries on his, so she ordered a bowl of cherries to go with it. When the desserts arrived, they dug in.

"Six-Shooter and Blade love Maraschino cherries." Jester said, his face was covered in chocolate ice cream and his clothes were a mess. Harry had a little on his shirt, and Angela was clean. After eating their desserts, each parted their ways. Before Angela got into her car though, Harry approached her.

"Same time, same place in two days?" Harry asked.

"Who do you want me to bring?" Angela replied, she rolled her eyes.

"Whichever puppet you want to bring." Harry said. "Warn me if you are bringing Blade though."

Angela nodded, she didn't hear the last part because someone's car alarm went off. Harry kissed her hand and then walked toward an ugly green truck that needed a paint job along with new tires and a new bumper. Starting her own car up, she drove away. Jester slept on her lap, he was tired and so was she.

"Did you have a nice date?" Blade asked, he was the only puppet still awake at twelve in the morning.

"Yes, and I think Jester enjoyed it as well." Angela said, she yawned deeply.

"Looks like you're tired," Blade sighed. "get to bed."

"I'm to take you on the next date." Angela sighed, she yawned again but louder this time.

"Oh yeah," Blade hissed. "should be a surprise to whomever you are dating."

Angela smiled at that last comment, she had a feeling that Blade was starting to get jealous. Walking into her bedroom, Angela placed Jester gently in his bed and took his hat off. She hung it on the rack and then took his shoes off. After tucking him in, she turned around, she almost stepped on Blade, who was standing right under her feet, his hook and knife were hanging by his sides and she could hear him snoring. Sighing, she picked him up and placed him in his bed. She removed his coat and hat, took off his shoes and tucked him gently into bed. Smiling to herself, she collapsed on her own bed and went to sleep.

"Hey, hey wake up."

Angela felt a cold sensation to her forhead the next morning, Blade was standing above her gently pulling her hair back. She was still sleeping in her clothes, but she was now under the covers. Jester, Six-Shooter and Pinhead were standing to the left side of her head, Tunneler and Torch were standing on the right side of her head. Slowly sitting up, she stretched and slowly swung her legs out of bed. When her feet touched the floor she screamed.

When she had fallen asleep she had been fully clothed, she had been wearing a shirt, pants and she had even fallen asleep in her shoes and socks. She was now undressed, in nothing but her small pink undergarmets. Looking back sharply, she fell off the bed and crashed to the floor. Pinhead walked forward and held his hand out to help her up.

"Who undressed me?" Angela asked.

"We woke up about three hours after you returned," Six-Shooter began.

"We saw that you were sleeping in your clothes so we..." Tunneler sighed, he shrugged his shoulders.

"It was Tunneler, Six-Shooter and Pinhead who undressed you." Torch bellowed. "I saw the whole thing."

Sighing to herself, Angela collected a new pair of clothes from her dressers and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When she returned, the puppets weren't in her bedroom. The tv was on in the next room so she walked in there. Tunneler was watching the news, Pinhead was reading a magazine and Six-Shooter was handing out cards. Blade and Torch were sitting on the arms of the couch, watching carefully. Jester was sitting on the counter, he had a solemn look on his face that made Angela smile.

"What's wrong Jester?" Angela cooed, she already knew the answer.

"You hate us for trying to help you." Jester cried.

"No, I don't not hate you guys." Angela giggled. "I love you all very much."

"Seriously, you don't have to act..." Jester started.

"Jester, I'm serious." Angela said, she grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a kiss.

Jester struggled little, he even returned the favor with his own. Blade though wasn't impressed. Running forward, he climbed up to the counter where he pushed Jester hard into the sink. Angela walked toward him slowly, stretched her hand out and was about to assist Jester in getting out when she heard a hiss, looking back she saw Blade. Blade was right beside her, watching her every move. He snarled and then hissed, she had a feeling that he wanted her to leave Jester and him alone.

"I'm gonna take Blade with me on my next date." Angela sighed, she was talking on the phone with Sam, and eavesdropping on Blade and Jester at the same time.

"Harry is going to be in so much trouble," Sam giggled. "Blade hates him."

"I want you to leave her alone from now on." Blade hissed.

"I wasn't doing anything," Jester whimpered. "she was just comforting me."

"And you weren't bringing your hand up her side?" Blade scolded. "I saw you, you cannot deny it."

"What are you gonna wear to the date?" Sam asked.

"I think I'll flatter him a bit," Angela giggled. "Harry I mean."

"So, you're gonna wear something sexy." Sam said slyly.

"A red tank top with cut-off blue jean shorts." Angela reported.

"I see," Sam drawled out. "is this for Harry or for Blade?"

"I'm not about to tell you that." Angela said mysteriously.

"You have a thing for Blade?" Sam exclaimed. "Oh shit."

"I think its the other way around." Angela sighed.

"Stay away from her." Blade snapped. "She's mine."

"I gotta go Sam," Angela sighed. "Bye girl."

"Call me after the date." Sam said.

"I will." Angela promised, she hung up the phone just as Blade walked by.

The rest of the day went by fine, as did the next, but the day of the date wasn't. Blade was insistant that she wear something presentable and not something that would get attention. When she left the house she was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red shirt with a sparkly flower on the front and she was wearing sunglasses even though the sun was down and the moon was rising. Blade was sitting alongside her, the radio was playing Marilyn Manson but he wasn't listening to it, he was to engulfed with watching her.

"I told you to warn me," Harry exclaimed. "you could have just brought me my killer."

"Blade isn't gonna harm you." Angela defended, Blade wielded his knife in a threat-like manner.

"Okay, lets just have our date." Harry sighed. "That is if I don't have a heart attack."

"Don't worry, I know CPR." Angela joked.

"You are dating him?!" Blade exclaimed.

"He's just dating me to see you guys." Angela explained. "Nothing between us."

"I'll take a small salad with a pork chop please." Harry said, he was talking to the waitress who was standing alongside him.

"Oh, I'll take a medium rib with a medium salad and whine." Angela sighed, Blade mumbled under his breath but smiled when he heard that she had ordered whine and rib.

The waitress this time was an African-American with lovely braided hair and pretty brown eyes. She was wearing a green dress with a yellow sash thatwent from her left should and tied off at her waist. She left but returned about five minutes later with their orders, Harry dug into his slowly, he was continuously glancing at Blade who was digging into Angela's rib and sucking away at her glass of whine. Angela had placed in a straw so that he could drink it without her help.

"He looks a little obese." Harry observately said.

"He's fine, he eats about two meals a day." Angela said. "You aren't obese are you?"

"Nope." Blade muttered.

"He likes whine I see," Harry sighed. "maybe if we are lucky he'll get drunk."

"Blade never gets drunk," Angela retorted. "you watch, he'll take one more sip then stop."

"I don't trust that guy," Harry exclaimed. "and you shouldn't either."

"Blade is a nice guy," Angela said in defence. "when he wants to be."

"Tell him if he wants to keep his nose on his face he'll stay quiet." Blade snarled.

"Blade says to be quiet." Angela sighed.

"I bet that's not all he said." Harry snarled.

"He did say a little more," Angela reported. "but I'm gonna keep it at that, for the moment."

The date went better after that, Blade kept quiet and ate the rest of the rib and then belched loudly. Harry laughed in his arm, he was to afraid to laugh in front of Blade. Angela patted Blade on his shoulder than grabbed a napkin and cleaned up a sauce stain on his jacket. After finishing their meals, they all ordered Chocolate Moose's. Blade ate from Angela's glass, Harry watched from the corner of his eye in fasination.

"He's cute," said the waitress. "does he have a name?"

"His name is Blade," Angela beamed. "he's my precious cargo for the night."

"I love puppets," the waitress sighed. "but I don't have the room for one in my apartment for them."

"Puppets are great aren't they," Harry spoke up. "they're like little people."

"Yep, have a nice night now." said the waitress.

Angela left the restaurant in good spirits, Blade was sleeping in her arms, he was snoring loudly and she was speeding. About a mile from her house she saw blinking blue lights. Pulling over, she sat Blade beside her and pulled out her license and registration. The policeman that stopped by her window was a nice fat fellow with balding blond hair and dull blue eyes.

"Hello miss," said the policeman. "you were speeding back there."

"I'm sorry sir," Angela apologized. "I just got back from a date and..."

"Oh, whose that beside you ma'am?" the policeman asked.

"Oh, it's my puppet." Angela said. "My boyfriend requested for me to bring him along on the date."

"May I see him?" the policeman asked.

Instead of saying yes, Angela picked Blade up and gently gave him to the policeman who nodded his head. Angela could see that the policeman didn't like Blade, his blue eyes clouded even more and he started to reach for his walkie which was connected to his belt. Gently sitting Blade beside her, Angela received her ticket.

"Did you make that puppet?" the policeman asked.

"No, I bought him at the fair." Angela said truthfully.

"I'd be careful," the policeman warned. "other people might take him as a threat."

"I don't take him out in public much officer." Angela sighed.

"That's a good thing," the policeman laughed. "have a nice night ma'am."

"You to officer." Angela said.

Arriving home, Angela walked into her living room to a mess. Jester was sleeping on a ripped open cushion from her couch and Tunneler was trapped under a chair which had overturned. Pinhead and Six-Shooter were pillow fighting and Torch was lying in a pile of scorched cotton and gauze. Blade stiffened his back and then jumped from her arms to the floor where he growled furiously, everyone stood up at the ready.

"What the hell happened here?" Blade demanded.

"We kind of had a party while you two were gone." Jester sighed.

"I had nothing to do with it." Torch said quickly.

"Look at my house," Angela cried. "you might as well say you guys turned it upside down big time."

"You, go to bed," Blade ordered Angela. "we'll clean this mess up."

"It'll take all night." Jester whined.

"Then we'll stay up all night to clean it up." Blade snarled.

Angela went to bed half exhausted that night, she could hear Blade giving orders in the next room. Jester was to clean up the kitchen and Six-Shooter and Pinhead were to fix the broken furniture. Torch was to collect all the stuffing, cotton and gauze from the floor and stuff and the pillows. At six in the morning, all the noise in the next room stopped. Jester and Tunneler walked into her room exhausted, they climbed into bed and fell asleep. She could hear their snores. Six-Shooter and Pinhead walked in next, both stretched then yawned, both fell asleep on the floor. Torch walked into her room and flopped down on the bed.

Slowly stepping from her bed, Angela picked up Six-Shooter and gently tucked him into bed. She did the same with Pinhead. She took off their shoes and removed Six-Shooter's hat. Walking over to Torch, she removed his shoes and tucked him nicely under the covers. Jester already had his hat and shoes off, so she just gave him a kiss. Tunneler had also taken his shoes off, but he was sleeping half in and half out of his bed. She tucked him in nicely and gave him a kiss.


End file.
